Valentine's Day One Shots
by All Things Degrassi
Summary: Featuring all Degrassi couples!
1. Chapter 1

_Requested by tomfeltonlover1991; she's awesome and so are her stories. _

* * *

"Hey Maya," 15-year-old Tristan Milligan giggled as he let his best friend, Maya Matlin, in. The small blonde smiled back at him and walked in, setting her overnight bag on the couch. She was sleeping over at Tristan's house with Tori while her parents were out of town. Katie had insisted on Maya being out of the house because Jake was coming over so Tristan said that she could stay with him for the night and in the morning his older brother would give them a ride to school.

"Hey, Tris. Is Tori here yet?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs. C'mon, you can bring your stuff," he pulled her up the stairs, towards a large bedroom covered with posters of Lady Gaga and Madonna. Tori was already sitting on the bed in her grey pajama bottoms with pink polka dots and pink tank top, reading a Teen Vogue magazine.

She looked up from the magazine and grinned at Maya, "Maya, come take this quiz! It's a _What Kind of Guy is for You _quiz. I got the bad boy type," Tristan rolled his eyes, "and Tris got the romantic."

"Fine," Maya sighed and hopped up next to Tori on the bed while Tristan fished through his CDs to find one for them to listen to. Maya answered the questions honestly, even though she thought the quiz was ridiculous, and Tori started laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Maya crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"You got a tie between the romantic and the jock," Tori laughed, "and you are the most anti-jock girl I know." It was true; Maya absolutely hated jocks, especially ones like Mike Dallas and Luke Baker; they were arrogant airheads who had no respect for girls and Maya couldn't stand them.

"Hey, Tris-" Maya's head snapped up as Tristan's older brother, Owen, opened the door, "Oh, sorry, I didn't know you had guests."

"It's fine, Owen. It's just Tori and Maya," Tori waved at Owen and he sighed, "What'd you need anyways?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted pizza for dinner or if you actually wanted me to cook but I guess since you have guests-"

"Pizza sounds fine." Owen nodded and quickly shut the door. _He's cute, _Maya thought as he fled from the room. _Stop it, Maya, he's your best friend's brother! Yeah, his cute older brother, _the voice inside her head argued and she sighed. She could never have Owen; he was Tristan's brother and he happened to be four years older than her. There was no way he'd ever be interested in a niner; he probably had a beautiful girlfriend who was actually his age.

"Maya. Earth to Maya," Tori's hand waved in front of her face, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry," she blushed, "Just spaced out for a second, I guess," Tori giggled and shook her head as her phone buzzed, "Is that the Zig Man," Maya snickered and Tori stuck out her tongue and answered the FaceTime call.

"Hey, Ziggy!"

"Hey, T," he yawned and Maya chuckled, slipping out of the room for a glass of water. She wandered down the stairs, hoping to find the glasses in one of the kitchen cabinets, but had no such luck. Sighing, she headed back upstairs to ask Tristan to help her. She got upstairs and, realizing she didn't know which room was Tristan's, picked a random door and opened it.

"Hey, Tris, I can't find the cups-" she stopped when she noticed where she was and her eyes widened. Her eyes fell on the shirtless figure in the middle of the room, lifting weights, and she gulped. _Owen. _

"Well I'm not Tristan but I can help you," Owen chuckled and Maya blushed, averting her eyes as he stood up. She followed him downstairs quietly and tried not to stare as he opened a cabinet and pulled down a glass, his back and arm muscles rippling as he did so.

"Here you go," he handed her the glass and she got a full view of his toned chest and six pack, "and Tristan's room is on the right," he winked at her and jogged up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Maya sat in French class, thinking about Owen and that night at Tristan's house. Owen had been so nice to her, especially considering he was a jock and played on the same hockey team as Dallas and Luke, and he didn't laugh when she got lost and couldn't get the water glass down. But he was a senior and everyone at Degrassi knew seniors never dated freshmen, especially freshmen like her.

"Hey, Maya," her new friend, Campbell Saunders, grinned at her as he sat down. Cam just moved to Toronto from Kapuskasing and the two of them had connected immediately.

"Hey, Cam."

"What's wrong? You look like someone just killed your puppy," he raised his eyebrows and she smiled.

"Nothing. It's just that the guy I like is never going to be into me," she sighed.

"Oh come on, Maya, that's crazy! He'd be crazy not to like you," he grinned, "Who is it?"

She bit her lip nervously, "He's on your hockey team actually."

"Is it Dallas," she shook her head, "Luke?"

"Ew no!"

He frowned and thought for a second before his eyes widened, "You like Owen?" She blushed as several people turned to stare at them and smacked his arm before nodding discreetly. He smirked and turned to look at her.

"So are you going to tell him?"

"What? No," their teacher scoffed and frowned at them, making them turn bright red and apologize quickly in French, "Cam, I can't. He's a senior."

"So? Maya, you're amazing; you're funny, pretty, and smart. There's no way he wouldn't like you."

"So what do I do?"

"Get to know him," Cam shrugged, "I don't know, ask Tori."

* * *

"Hey, Maya, right?" Owen grinned down at her as she walked in.

"Yeah."

"Cool, Tris is upstairs," he nodded and headed back to the living room as she made her way up the stairs to Tristan's room. She and Tristan hung out upstairs for a while, watching Mean Girls and Another Cinderella Story but all Maya could think about was the tall, dark haired boy downstairs.

"Maya," Tristan snapped his fingers in front of her face, "Hello? You've been spacing on me all day. I asked if you wanted to spend the night."

"Oh," Maya jumped slightly, "um yeah sure. Sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind today."

"Uh huh, sure," Tristan rolled his eyes, "You like someone, don't you," Maya blushed and he gasped, pointing at her, "You so do! Who is it? C'mon, Maya, you have to tell me; I'm your best friend!" Maya just shook her head stubbornly; she couldn't tell Tristan, he'd freak! Tori had already freaked out when she told her, she didn't want Tristan to as well.

"Is it Cam?" Maya shook her head again; Cam was really sweet but they were just friends.

"Ooh, is it _Zig?" _

"What? No! Zig loves Tori," Maya squeaked, blushing, "and I could never do that to her."

"Then who is it," he pouted, "I promise I won't tell anyone, even Tori!"

"No, Tris, it's embarrassing," Tristan stuck out his bottom lip and pouted for a good three minutes before Maya finally caved, "Fine, but you have to promise not to freak out."

"Promise!"

"Okay, I like..." she gulped, "Owen." Nobody said anything for a few minutes and Maya bit her lip, avoiding eye contact with Tristan. Then, all of a sudden, he laughed.

"Of course you do!"

"What?"

"Tori like Owen when we were in like sixth grade," he grinned at her, "so I'm used to it. I think you should totally go for it, Maya."

"But won't it be weird seeing me date your brother."

"Not really," he shrugged, "especially since I at least know you. I didn't know any of his other girlfriends very well; they were either cheerleaders or club girls that he and Fitz hung out with." _Oh, _Maya bit her lip nervously, _that's the type of girl he likes. He'll never like someone like me. _

"Hey, Tris, will you give me a makeover?"

"Uh, Maya, I think Tori's the one you want for that."

"Then let's call her." And so they did; Tori showed up at the Milligan house twenty minutes later with several outfits and a large makeup box.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Maya looked like a completely different person. Tori had given her a total makeover; her bouncy, blonde curls were freshly curled and pulled up on top of her head in a tight ponytail. Tori had given her a dark smoky eye with thick, black cat eye eyeliner, a light pink blush, and rosy lipstick.

"Wow," was all Tristan said as he stared at her. She was wearing a tight, light blue, sleeveless top with a black, leather skater skirt attached and black wedges.

"Hey, Maya, do you need-" Owen popped in just then and took one look at Maya before narrowing his eyes at Tori and Tristan, "What the Hell is she wearing?"

"A dress," Tori chirped, beaming at him.

"That," he pointed at Maya's outfit, "is not a dress! That is a slutty stripper costume that belongs in the garbage. And what is all that stuff covering her face? She looks like a whore!" By that point, the tears Maya had been trying to keep from spilling out of her eyes were running down her cheeks.

"I think I have to go," she grabbed her clothes from the bed and shoved past Owen, running down the stairs to the bathroom where she scrubbed off all the makeup and threw on her ripped black jeans and her tie dye tank top. She tore off the heels she was wearing and quickly shoved her feet into her scuffed up Converse so she could leave. As she finished changing, she heard a soft knock at the door.

"Go away, Tristan," she shouted, despite the fact that she was in his house.

"Well I'm not Tristan," came the familiar response, though it sounded less teasing this time, "so maybe you could open up?" Her hair was still up in the high ponytail and she didn't have her glasses on so you could tell she had been crying.

She pulled the door open and glared up at him, "What?"

"Maya-"

"I know. I was stupid to think you'd ever be interested in a girl like me."

He stepped a little closer to her and smirked, "Oh I am definitely interested," he leaned down and kissed her, gently pulling the ponytail holder out of her hair so he curls fell down around her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, "but only in you, not whatever that was," he grinned as he pulled away, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

* * *

**My first attempt at Mowen. If anyone wants any one shots, just comment with what pairing and possible ideas. Thanks!**

_**Madame Degrassi**_


	2. Chapter 2

_For pocksuppet and also because Jiberty is THE most amazing couple in all of Degrassi history, just saying! Anyways...enjoy._

* * *

"James Tobias Yorke! Get back here," Liberty Van Zandt chased her 4-year-old son around the small apartment she shared with Emma Nelson and Manny Santos, trying to get him to go to the living room before her mom got there to babysit him. Today was Valentine's Day and she was trying desperately to get ready for her date with JT; they had been dating for 4 years but they lived in two different cities and went to two different Universities so she rarely ever saw him except when he came to pick up James.

"Liberty," Manny poked her head out the bathroom door, "you haven't even started getting ready yet. Emma and I can take care of James, you go get ready for your date!" Manny was going on a date with her longtime boyfriend and soon-to-be father of her child, Jay Hogart, and Emma was going with her because Sean was back on leave from the military and wanted to "catch up" with her. Manny ushered Liberty into the bathroom and started straightening her hair while Emma tried to find James.

"So, have you told Jay about the little Hogart inside of you yet?" Liberty looked down at the small Filipino's nearly flat stomach. She was only one month pregnant so Jay probably hadn't even noticed.

"No, I was planning to tell him tonight," she smiled up at Liberty nervously and went to the bedroom, returning with a long sleeve, light blue, scoop neck shirt and a short, flowy, black skirt, "Lib, you never dress up for JT. Plus have really long legs, I think the skirt will look really good on you," she shoved the clothes into Liberty's arms before she could protest and shut the door. Fifteen minutes later, there was a loud knock on the door and Liberty could hear her mother cooing over James from the living room. She put the finishing touches on her makeup and slipped out of the bathroom quietly, trying not to disturb her mom and son. As she was closing the door, she nearly ran into JT.

"Hey," he smiled at her, "you ready to go?" He held out his arm to her, which she gladly accepted. They walked out to his car arm in arm and he opened the door for her the way he always used to. The car ride to the restaurant was silent but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was actually kind of peaceful. When they got to the restaurant, JT got out of the car and walked around to Liberty's side, opening the door for her. Tonight was going to be all about her and he was going to make sure of that. They followed the host to a secluded table in the back of the restaurant, lit by a small tea light in the middle of the table.

"You look beautiful," he lifted her hand and kissed it softly, "But then again, you always look beautiful." Liberty blushed lightly and smiled at him from across the table. They ate in silence and as they were finishing dessert, JT dug a small box out of his pocket.

Getting down on one knee, he gulped, "Liberty, I've known you since Grade 7 and by now I know you are the one I want to be with," he could see the look of shock on her face and bit his lip, "When James was born, I told myself I would love him no matter what and I would raise him the right way but as time went on I realized I didn't just want to be his father, I wanted to be a family. So will you do me the honor of making us one big, happy family?" He opened the ring box to reveal a beautiful silver ring with an infinity sign on each side made out of blue topaz, Liberty's birthstone, and emeralds, JT's birthstone, and a small diamond in the middle of the two infinity signs. Liberty sat there, speechless, for a few seconds before pulling JT up from his knees and kissing him.

"I'll take that as a yes," he grinned and slipped the ring on her finger before pulling her in for another kiss.

* * *

"Mom?" Liberty called out softly as to not disturb James, who was asleep in her room. A tall, thin woman appeared in the doorway just as Liberty was shutting the door.

"Where's the boyfriend?"

"Fiance," Liberty corrected her, flashing the ring to her mother, who just gasped and smiled at her fondly, "and he didn't want to wake anyone and he had to get back home. But he'll be over next weekend to take James to he and Toby's apartment."

"I see," her mother nodded curtly, "Well, I think it's about time you and JT think about getting an apartment together. You're both adults now and I think it's safe to say you two want to be together and make this work so why don't you take all your undergraduate classes online and then, after the wedding, you two can go back to school full time."

"Really? Do you think that could work?"

"It can. And your friend Manuella will probably have to do that as well when she gives birth," Mrs. Van Zandt nodded at her daughter, putting on her coat, "Goodnight, Liberty."

"Goodnight, mom." Liberty walked into her room, careful not to wake her slumbering son, and got ready for bed; she had a lot to think about and a good night's sleep would be needed.

* * *

_One month later _

"Awe, don't you two look adorable," Emma cooed, interrupting JT and Liberty's cuddling session as she and Manny entered the small living room. Together, with the help of their parents, JT and Liberty had successfully purchased a small, one story, two bedroom house just outside Smithsdale University and were currently in the process of unpacking and moving things. James was living with Grandma and Grandpa Van Zandt while they got the house ready and Manny, who was now two months pregnant, and Emma came over after class every day to help.

* * *

"All finished," Liberty smiled as she took a step back to admire James's new room; it was a small space but they had made it look amazing. Emma had painted a galaxy mural on his ceiling and Manny created a mobile of all the planets to hang overhead. JT had sewn James' pillowcase and bed sheets while Liberty painted the walls navy blue. Toby drove up from engineering school to help; he and Danny worked together to wire the electrical outlets and install the M&amp;S system in the house. Even Sean and Jay helped out; they put together the bed, bookshelves, and nightstand.

"Perfect," JT whispered, wrapping his arms around her from behind, "Just like you."

"I love you, JT."

"I love you too, Liberty."

* * *

**Short and sweet so I hope you liked it! Request away! Only a week left.**

_**Madame Degrassi**_


	3. Chapter 3

_To the lovely Amethyst Beloved, inspired by the song I Wanna Know You by David Archuleta and Miley Cyrus_

* * *

Ever since he was little, Miles hated Valentine's Day. He hated the entire concept; the mushy 'I love you' greetings, the cheesy greeting cards, and the stupid, lame gift giving. But the thing he hated most was the fact that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't escape the holiday. Every year his mom would dress him and his siblings up in the same, lame red, white, and pink outfits, his sister would play Taylor Swift and other cheesy, overplayed love songs, and, without a doubt, every year Miles received a stupid Valentine's Day card from some desperate girl trying to gain his attention. And this year was exactly the same.

"Miles," his newly divorced mom chirped, coming into his room, "get up! I've already laid your clothes out on your bed, get ready and come downstairs so I can take your picture! Grandma and Grandpa Hollingsworth will want pictures!" Miles groaned and waited until she was gone before dragging his butt out of bed. He looked at the outfit she set out and sighed; it was a red, short sleeve button down and a pair of dark wash jeans. _Oh well, _he thought as he buttoned up the shirt, _at least it isn't pink. _He walked downstairs to find his brother and sister already down there; Frankie was in a lacy, pink, high low dress and Hunter was wearing a long sleeve, white button down and jeans that were slightly lighter than Miles's. Frankie smiled at her older brother; he looked good despite the grumpy look on his face. Their mom quickly snapped a few pictures and rushed them out the door without another word. At Degrassi, it was even worse; paper hearts covered the walls and couples littered the hallways. It was awful!

"Hey, handsome," Tristan chuckled, meeting him at the door, "Why do you look so grouchy?"

"I hate Valentine's Day," he spat, storming off down the hall. He didn't stop until he reached his Chemistry class and could put his head down on the desk. Tristan, too stunned to move, just stood there, trying to think about how to react. How could someone with so much love for people hate Valentine's Day?

Just then, Maya approached cautiously, "Um Tristan, what's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Oh, hi Maya," Tristan said in a daze, barely noticing who he was talking to, "Miles hates Valentine's Day," he bit his lip to keep from screaming.

"Oh. Well maybe you could change that?"

* * *

Miles grumbled every time a girl would wink at him or say Happy Valentine's Day and shuffled down the hallway. _Don't explode, just don't explode, _he chanted to himself as he walked. It was only lunch time and he was already considering ditching school.

"Hey," Frankie's soft voice whispered in his ear and he heard his car door open, "Miles..." she didn't say anything else, just rubbed her brother's back soothingly as he sobbed. After a few minutes, she got out of the car and went to find Chewy so he could drive Miles home. She moved Miles to the back seat gently, making sure he was asleep before she left. On her way back to class from dropping Miles off, she nearly collided with Tristan, who was dressed in a black suade jacket and black skinny jeans.

"Tell me you're not doing this for Miles," Frankie groaned exasperatedly.

"Yeah," Tristan blushed, biting his lip, "Why?"

"Because I just got Chewy to take him home," she snapped as Hunter approached, hand-in-hand with his girlfriend, "Look, Tristan, Miles has had a very stressful day and right now the last thing he needs is some clingy boyfriend making it worse. So just leave him alone, okay?" She turned and stormed off down the hall in the same fashion her older brother had that morning.

Tristan stood there, too stunned to say anything, so Hunter jumped in, "Tris, if you really want to make Miles's day, ditch the fancy clothes and just go hang out with him. Order a pizza and just play video games or something to help him relax." So that's what Tristan did; he changed back into his t-shirt and walked over to The Dot to pick up some food before heading over to the Hollingsworth house. When he got inside, he set the food on paper plates and took them up to Miles's room. Miles was in bed, reading, when his boyfriend walked in.

"Tris, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you," Tristan smiled, holding out a plate to him, "and I thought that maybe you'd want to spend the day together?" Miles just smiled, gladly accepting the plate from his boyfriend. Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

_ bizzylizzy14, this one's for you. I think Drew would've been an amazing father so here you go!_

* * *

"Adam," Clare sighed heavily, trying to get her 4-year-old son to come to her, "Adam, please. I don't have time to play today, sweetie. We have to get going." Finally, her son came out from his hiding spot behind the door to Jake's old bedroom; Jake had kindly turned it into a kid's room for Adam when he moved in with his fiancé, Katie Matlin. Clare half smiled at the curly brunette; in a way he really did look like his namesake; he had curly hair that was the same caramel color as Adam's and the same bright blue eyes as him too. Adam squealed and giggled as she picked him up, grabbing her purse off the counter and heading out to work. She worked at a small journalism company as an editor while she was going to school and today she was sitting in on a meeting with a new business so she could do a story on it. She entered the building happily, dropping Adam off in the nursery downstairs, and headed up to the interview room.

Drew Torres, the successful co-owner of Double D Party Planning, was running late for a very important interview when he caught sight of a familiar head of curls carrying a bouncy little boy. _Clare. _He shook his head and continued toward the building without hesitation. When he entered the room, everyone looked up at him; he felt his eyes lock with a certain pair of icy blue ones and he gulped.

"Clare Edwards, meet Mike Dallas and Andrew Torres," the interviewer beamed at him and he forced a smile onto his face.

"Clare and I already know each other, sir. We went to high school together," he took a set next to Dallas and relaxed, answering all the questions properly.

"Clare, do you have any questions for Mr. Torres and Mr. Dallas?"

"Yes, of course," she shook her head slightly and looked down at her notebook, "With all of your success in the party industry, how do you balance work and your home life?"

"Well," Dallas started, "my fiancé, Alli Bhandari, is going to MIT right now and so I don't get to see her much but I always make time for my son, Rock, because there's nothing like seeing the people you love after a long day at the office." Clare smiled fondly, remembering Alli's phone call to tell her that she wanted Clare as her Maid of Honor.

"And you, Drew?"

"Oh," Drew sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Well I also have a son; he was born shortly after my brother died. But I don't get to see him because I was horrible to my ex-girlfriend and messed everything up. So I don't really have much to balance but I think my best advice for someone who's trying to balance it is to tell your wife or girlfriend or fiancé you love them every day before you leave for work and right when you come home because you never know when you might not get another chance."

"Right," Clare shifted uncomfortably in her chair, "Excuse me," she got up and walked out of the room, struggling not to cry.

"Clare, wait!" She heard footsteps behind her and instead of running faster, she actually stopped. She didn't turn around until she felt a large, soft hand rest gently on her shoulder and broke into tears. Drew just stood there, his arms wrapped tightly around her, as she sobbed into his shirt. Once she was done, he tilted her head upwards so she was looking him in the eye.

"I meant what I said, Clare," he smiled down at her fondly, "I love you. I messed up at Degrassi...a lot...and I want to make things right between us."

"I'd like that," she smiled back at him and he lowered his head, locking their lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**There you go, Clew fans! **

_**Madame Degrassi**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_First, I would like to sincerely apologize; I meant to have these up earlier but I've had a really chaotic week. So I'm sorry, I'll try to get them up as quick as possible. _**

_So this one is very...interesting. I never really thought about them as a pair but it was requested so 7thxheavenxx I hope you like it. Also, side note, does anyone else think Dave looks like Pharrell?_

* * *

"Tori, look!" Tori's best friend, Maya Matlin, nudged her, pointing towards the locker where a bouquet of pink and white roses was taped with a note attached. Her locker. She stared at it, frozen in shock, as Maya gently undid the tape and handed the roses and card to her. Tori took the card and carefully opened it.

_**Roses are red**_

_**Violets are blue**_

_**Diamonds shine bright**_

_**But not as bright as you**_

"Awe," she smiled and opened her locker so she could put the roses inside, "Wait," the smile was quickly replaced by a frown, "there's no name on it."

"Maybe it's from Zig," Maya suggested as her own boyfriend, Campbell Saunders, walked over and wrapped his arms around her. Zig Novak was Tori's bad boy, skater ex-boyfriend; they had broken up a couple of weeks ago after Zig kissed Maya and Tristan told Tori he cheated on her. He wasn't great but he was her first love so Maya thought it could've easily been him.

"I doubt it," Tristan mused as he joined them, "Saw him flirting with some bleach blonde cheerleader earlier."

"Then who could it be?"

"A secret admirer?"

Tristan squealed and Maya winked at Tori playfully, "Then we'll just have to unmask the boy behind this." Tori laughed and hugged her best friend before heading off to rehearsals. She and Tristan were in Degrassi's production of Romeo and Jules; a homosexual version of the classic Shakespeare play, Romeo and Juliet. During rehearsal, Tori wasn't doing much so she let her mind wander off to the flowers that were left on her locker. She was so distracted by the thought of having a secret admirer, she completely missed her cue.

"Nurse? Nurse?" Tristan called out but Tori didn't move.

Finally, Eli got so frustrated, he screamed, "Nurse! Oh for the love of God! TORI!" He huffed and sent Dave to go find Tori as Becky struggled to calm him down. Dave weaved in and out of the groups of technicians carrying scenery or organizing costumes as he tried to find the missing nurse. He found her sitting on top of a crate, staring off into space.

"Hello? Earth to Tori?"

"Oh," she blushed, "Uh sorry...I missed my cue, didn't I?"

"Yeah and if you don't get out there soon, Eli's going to have a meltdown," Dave shook his head, "What were you thinking about anyways?"

"Oh nothing," she sighed, "It's just some secret admirer stuff. I really want to thank him for the roses but I just don't know who he is," she groaned again as they walked onstage and he had to hide the smile on his face so Eli wouldn't try and kill him. Apparently, Becky hadn't been able to calm Eli down because when they got back onstage, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Rehearsal's over," Becky muttered, "Please be here on time tomorrow." Tori blushed again and nodded, going to find Tristan. She found him talking to Adam, who was waiting for Becky.

"Hey, Tori," Dave called, "can you come here for a second?"

"Sure," she walked over to where he was standing, "What did you need?"

"Here," he handed her a note, "I was going to put it in your locker on Valentine's Day but I figured the play kinda depends on you not being distracted for an entire week," he placed the note in her hands and walked away quickly. He got halfway down the aisle of chairs before she called out to him.

"Dave," she ran down the steps to meet him, "Thanks," she beamed and stretched up, pulling him down to kiss him.

He smiled back at her and chuckled, "Best Valentine's Day ever!"


End file.
